Pardonne moi
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Sting et Rogue sont en froid, ils sont obligés de faire une mission commune, proche de la mort ils décident de faire le point sur ce qu'ils ressentent….


Pardonne moi

_L'eau ténébreuse montait comme si les abysses eux mêmes venaient nous recouvrir de leur aura sombre et démoniaque, elle montait sans se presser nous laissant tout le temps d'avoir peur et de voir la mort arrivait. C'est ainsi que nous allions mourir dans ce puits sombre et étroit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit plus tôt, je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, paralysé lui aussi par la peur de l'inconnue qu'était la mort. Pardonne moi fut tout ce que je réussit à lui dire..._

Une semaine plus tôt

Le soleil brillant en cette journée d'été aurait revigoré n'importe qui, n'importe qui sauf moi, je sortait de la guilde ou j'avais du tenir une réunion pour expliquer à Orga que jouais du rock'n roll s'est bien mais cassé le mobilier sous prétexte qu'on se croirait à un concert de Jimmy Hendrix c'est chiant. Je vous le dit être le maitre de guilde de Sabertooth c'est pas une sinécure*. J'avais hâte de rentrer, Rogue et moi avions acheter un appartement pas très loin de la guilde, et ce traitre était rentré depuis longtemps au lieu d'essayer de m'aider à convaincre le god sayer de foudre d' arrêter ses conneries. On se voyait de moins en moins avec Rogue, et quand on pouvait passer du temps ensemble j'étais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. J'avais tellement ruminé que je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais arrivé à destination.A peine eu je refermé la porte derrière moi que j'entendis un :

- Sting c'est toi ?

-Non je suis un assassin sadique avide de sang mais je m'essuie les pieds avant de te tuer parce que je suis poli

- Pff très drôle rétorqua mon meilleur ami, viens t'asseoir je nous ai fait des lasagnes

Je vint m'asseoir à table, ou Lector et Frosch se trouvait déjà, apparemment en pleine discussion pour trouver de quoi embêter les exceeds de Fairy Tail, la prochaine fois qu'on leur rendrait visite. Après avoir observer les deux chats, je me tournai vers Rogue

- Y' a de la mousse au chocolat en dessert

- Comment tu sais s'étonna t'il

- Oh euh l'instinct répondis je en me tournant de nouveau vers nos compagnons ailés

Rogue les regarda ensuite et poussa un soupir d'exaspération, ceux ci se rendirent compte qu'on les observer et s'apprêtèrent à prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapide.

- Bon ben au bain dit Rogue

- NON ! hurlèrent les exceeds

- Sérieux dis je ils l'ont mangé ou ils se sont roulés dedans parce que ils ont la tronche couverte de chocolat

Rogue rigola, et nous emmenèrent les petits monstres à la salle de bain pour les débarbouillés correctement avant de nous mettre à table, bien sur nous fumes privé de dessert vu qu'il avait été englouti dans les estomac sans fond de nos compagnons. Tandis que Rogue faisait la vaisselle, je me jetais prêt de la télévision pour choisir un DVD. C'était mon tour de choisir.

- Bon alors voyons seigneur des anneaux** criai je assez fort pour que mon ami m'entende

- Pas de souci mets le j'arrive

Tandis que nous regardions le film j'eus l'étrange impression qu'une distance s'était installé entre Rogue et moi pourtant rien n'avait changé, on avait gardé les mêmes habitudes. Je réfléchissais au pourquoi du comment de cet impression sans vraiment trouver de réponses, il est vrai qu'en tant que maitre de guilde je n'étais plus partit en mission depuis longtemps et on se voyait moins à cause de la paperasse et des réunions que je devais gérer, peut être était ce la routine qui s'était installé qui me faisait peur. Je décidai que demain j'essayerai de passer du temps avec mon ami, juste pour s'amuser et se détendre sans penser au boulot.

Le lendemain quand je m'éveillais, seul Lector était là, je le saluai et nous discutions en déjeunant, arrivé à la guilde, Lector rejoignit Frosch qui embêtait Orga, je décidai de proposer mon idée de journée détente à Rogue, il était assis à une table avec Rufus, je me cachai derrière un des piliers afin de les surprendre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi au lieu de leur faire peur, je restai quelques instants à ma place en écoutant leurs conversations.

- Tu devrais le dire à Sting tu sais dit Rufus

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre répondit méchamment Rogue

Il était rare qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur et ce ton me surprit mais pas autant que le fait qu'apparemment Rogue me cachait quelque chose, je décidai d'attendre encore un peu afin d'en savoir plus.

- Ça me fait, que j'en ai marre de ta mauvaise humeur et que je suis pas le seul et puis si il l'apprend de quelqu'un d'autre il pourrait se vexer répondit Rufus un peu sur la défensive, n'ayant pas apprécier le ton de Rogue

- Je crois sincèrement qu'il en à rien à faire que je sois gay

- Quoi ? C'était ça son secret, qu'il m'excuse mais ça faisait un moment que je l'avait deviné enfin que je m'en doutais et le fait est, que je ne lui avait jamais rien demandé parce que j'attendais qu'il se sente prêt et le fasse de lui même. J'allais enfin me montrer mais quand Rufus reprit la parole, je ne sut pas pourquoi je préférai rester à couvert.

- C'est ton frère non ? Alors sois honnête avec lui

- On est pas frères je te signale c'est vous qui nous avait collé ce surnom, on à strictement rien en commun alors maintenant t'arrête ou tu vas voir mon poing de plus prêt

Rufus soupira, exaspéré par la réaction de son camarade, il allait à nouveau prendre la parole, mais s'en fut trop pour moi, je partait vers mon bureau, en faisant attention à ce que personne ne me remarque. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, comment avais je pu être aussi stupide, bien sur que notre relation avait changé, quoique en réfléchissant je me demandais si Rogue m'avais un jour apprécié, il devait faire semblant quand on était ensemble, par gentillesse et ça devait lui peser. Moi je l'avais toujours considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère et là apprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque ça me faisait mal. Le ton qu'il avait utilisait pour parler de moi me laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait de moi. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

Je passai la journée à l'éviter en me demandant ce que je pouvais faire, et la décision m'apparut plus tôt que prévu, je rentrai donc à l'appartement ou j'emballai mes affaires, je laissai Lector s'amusait je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça, alors que je mettais mes derniers vêtements dans une valise, Rogue rentra et resta un moment interdit

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? me demanda t'il

L'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche, m'effleura légèrement l'esprit comme une caresse mais je me ravisai, c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, je ravalai ma fierté.

- Ecoute c'est pas la peine de jouer le rôle de l'ami attentionné, j'ai entendu ce que t'as dit à Rufus tout à l'heure

Il rougit furieusement et fixa le mur avant de continuer

- Qu'est ce que tu as entendu exactement ?

- Que je n'étais pas ton frère, qu'on avait rien en commun répétais je en serrant les dents

- Et ?

- Quoi et ? T'as surement dit d'autre choses tout aussi sympa à mon sujet mais je me suis barré avant répondis je sur les nerfs

C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, il aurait quand même put s'excuser, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas un ange mais jamais je ne me serais amuser à jouer avec les sentiments d'un autre. Je passais devant lui pour atteindre la porte, il m'attrapa le poignet mais ma colère était réapparue, je lui fit lâcher prise avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Je respirai un grand coup avant de le lâcher, je prit ma valise et partit aussi vite, je crus l'entendre m'appeler mais c'était sans doute mon imagination. N'ayant nulle part ou allait, je m'étais dit que le mieux était de rester à la guilde, le temps de me trouver un appartement. Le Q.G était vide quand j'arriva, bien j'allais pouvoir broyer du noir tout seul, je posai ma valise dans le bureau avant de descendre et de choisir des bouteilles dans le bar.

Je goutais toute les bouteilles que je trouvais, me resservant un verre lorsque le goût me plaisait plus que les autres, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, j'aurai bien était incapable de compter jusqu'à dix et encore moins épeler mon nom pour ça il aurait fallu que je me rappelle comment je m'appelle.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel cria Rufus en entrant dans la guilde

- Oh Lady Oscar*** dis je en tombant du bar

Il vint me ramasser et m'aida à m'asseoir en me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé,

- jsuisquunpauvreabrutiilmedeteste fut tout ce que je réussit à dire

- Quoi ? Alors pour m'insulter t'arrive à parler et là t'as perdu ta langue, y'a des jours ou j'ai vraiment envie de t'en mettre une

Je sentis qu'il posait ses mains sur ma tête, il resta un moment comme ça les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il semblait complètement épuisé d'ennui

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide tout les deux

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de m'endormir, j'eus un sommeil lourd dépourvu de rêves, Dieu merci. Le lendemain, je me réveillais sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, la langue pâteuse, les yeux pas tout à fait en face des trous et j'eus l'impression de ne pas être seule, c'était sans doute parce qu'une bande d'Hawaïen se livrer à un rituel vaudou dans ma tête en battant sur des tambours de guerre. Je décidai de me lever, en implorant toutes les divinités pour que la guilde soit encore debout. Les membres de la guilde étaient assis à différentes tables et me regardèrent comme si ils avaient peur que je me fracasse le crâne au prochain pas. Je m'adressais à tous en leurs disant que j'allais bien et que je ne referai plus jamais une bêtise pareil. Ils sourirent en reprenant leurs activités.

Durant la semaine je n'avais quasiment pas parlé à Rogue, je le saluais lorsqu'ils le faisait pour éviter de trop inquiéter la guilde et surtout pour ne pas faire de peine aux exceeds qui semblait mal vivre la situation. De ce fait nous les laissions souvent ensemble soit ils passé la nuit à la guilde soit chez Rogue. Je remplissais divers papiers lorsque Yukino entra dans le bureau.

- Maitre je peut entrer ?

- S'il te plait appelle moi Sting lui répétais je pour la 200 ème fois de la journée

- Nous venons de recevoir une demande de mission spéciale qui vous concerne Rogue et toi

- Commença ça dis je en prenant la lettre qu'elle me tendait

Je la lus assez vite, le commanditaire de la mission voulait que nous récupérions un trésor dissimulé par son arrière grand père, mais pourquoi faire appel au dragons jumeaux, il y avait d'autres guildes sans compter que si il avait forcement besoin d'un dragon slayer, il y avait plus de choix à Fairy Tail, enfin une mission est une mission on ne peut refuser ce genre de chose. Mais il faut bien avouer que l'idée de me retrouver seul avec Rogue me gêner fortement. Je poussai un soupir las, après avoir remercier Yukino, je descendis dans le hall et chercha mon ami du regard, il faisait un bras de fer avec Orga, quelle idée je vous jure.

Orga semblait avoir largement le dessus, un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais tout à coup, Rogue activa sa dragon force et commença à dominer son adversaire, le god slayer de foudre projetait de légers éclairs et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment, la table craqua et n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre ce qui allait se passer sans l'intervention de Yukino.

- Ouvre toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Libra

L'esprit apparue, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs lui demanda d'arrêter ses deux compagnons avant qu'ils détruisent la guilde, ce qu'elle fit en les clouant au sol par la force de sa gravité.

- T'est très réactive lui dis je

- Merci, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de nettoyer le bazar qu'ils vont mettre

Je rigolais, ce petit bout de femme commençais à prendre du caractère, je m'avançai vers Rogue toujours cloué au sol

- Bon je suis désolé de t'infliger ça mais un commanditaire de mission, nous veut tout les deux sur son affaire donc demain toi et moi on pars en mission. Rendez vous à 8 heures à la gare.

- Moi je veux bien mais encore faudrait il qu'on nous laisse bouger

Yukino les libéra et le dragons slayer de l'ombre partit, je ne le revis pas de la journée.

Le lendemain j'arrivai à la gare avec un quart d'heures d'avance et mon coéquipiers était déjà là accompagné des deux exceeds, ceux ci vinrent me faire un câlin pour me saluer, Rogue me fit un signe de tête que je lui rendis. Mon assurance légendaire décida de prendre congé quand je m'y un pied dans le train, j'essayais de rester calme en allant jusqu'à la banquette du train ou je m'asseyais en espérant faire un voyage calme, bien sure j'avais tort, à peine le train eut démarrer, que mes tripes voulurent sortir de mon corps en escaladant chacun de mes organes jusqu'à ma bouche, je m'allongeai en respirant fortement et vit que Rogue avait fait de même. _On a rien en commun_, je sourit en repensant à ça, alors mon cher nous n'avons rien en commun. Lector et Frosch tentèrent de nous réconforter en nous épongeant avec des serviettes et en nous assurant que le voyage ne serait pas long. Le voyage dura quatre heures et fut une vraie torture.

Arrivé à destination, nous eûmes toute la peine du monde à nous lever, en sortant, nous primes une grande bouffée d'air, un homme habillé en costume de pie, vint à notre rencontre.

- Monsieur Eucliffe, Monsieur Cheney je présume.

- C'est pas lui Sting c'est moi dis je

- Et vous osez prétendre nous connaître monsieur.****

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, c'était une blague qu'on aimait bien faire lorsqu'on partait en mission, mais l'ambiance de ses derniers jours ne se prêtait pas vraiment à la plaisanterie, nous avions agi par automatisme et nous sentirent un peu idiot.

- Ses messieurs sont joueurs dit l'homme, je m'appelle Eren, je suis le commanditaire de la mission, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous emmener au lieu ou la mission commencera

- Excusez nous, nous vous suivons dit Rogue

Alors que nous suivions l'homme en dehors de la ville j'eus l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler, il était fort probable que je l'ai déjà croisé, après tout, mon coéquipier et moi avions fait des missions un peu partout. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à une forêt, et nous montra l'entrée d'une grotte.

- Voila c'est là, mon arrière grand père aurait laissé un trésor dans cette grotte plus exactement un grimoire qui serait un recueil de sortilèges puissant venant de l'ancien temps, hélas, seul un dragon slayer peut entrer. Mais connaissant mon aïeul j'ai préféré faire appel à vous deux.

- Je vois, et bien nous allons y aller ou devons nous vous rejoindre une fois le travail accompli

L'homme sembla surpris, puis désigna un manoir se trouvant plus loin.

- Je serais la bas, a plus tard jeunes gens et sur ce il s'en alla

- J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi bizarre dit Rogue

- C'est clair, il nous invite même pas chez lui, il veut qu'on commence de suite le boulot avec une explication merdique, je trouve ça louche

- Frosch pense la même chose

Nous nous regardions un instant avant de nous rappelez que nous étions en froid, nous allions entrer dans la grotte lorsque mon instinct me dit que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre.

- Lector, Frosch, je vais vous confier une mission, caché vous aux abords de la forêt en gardant la grotte en vue, si quelque chose de suspect se passe aller chercher de l'aide.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Lector mais Sting je veut venir avec toi

- Ecoute je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais j'ai besoin de toi pour assurer nos arrières

Lector sourit faiblement et acquiesça, lui et Frosch nous firent un câlin avant d'aller se cacher. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rogue qui me fit signe qu'il était prêt, nous entrâmes dans l'ombre de la grotte. Mon instinct ne s'était pas tromper, au bout de trois pas, l'entrée de la grotte se ferma, empêchant toute fuite. Une douleur me transperça l'épaule et je poussai un cri de surprise.

- STING !

- Ça va t'inquiète, on est pas seuls reste sur tes gardes

- Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre

- Rayon sacré

Cette attaque permit d'attaquer plusieurs ennemis à la fois mais il y en avait d'autres, leurs attaques étaient plus précises que les nôtres.

- Putain, ils sont nyctalopes****** ragea Rogue

- Je vais arrangea ça, hurlement du dragon sacré

L'écran de lumière permit à Rogue de faire tomber un bon nombre de mages, alors que nous pensions avoir le dessus, l'on entendit la voix d'un des mages dire

- Chimeria law : A moi la Manticore

Un rugissement puissant résonna à travers la grotte, si puissant que l'on tomba à genoux, notre ouïe surdéveloppé devenant une faiblesse, je fis jaillir de la lumière sur ma main et ce qui se trouvait devant nous, nous figea d'effroi. Un lion géant à la crinière flamboyante se trouvait devant nous, à la différence d'un lion normal, il avait une queue de scorpion tellement énorme qu'elle embrocherait n'importe quel mage. Je me tournai vers Rogue, il semblait fatigué, il faut dire qu'on avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de notre voyage en train, sans compter la supériorité numérique de nos assaillants.

- Rogue regarde à droite, une issue, vas y

- Ok

Nous courions aussi vite que le permettait le flot de lumière que j'arrivai à produire, poursuivit par la Manticore qui continuait de rugir à s'en détruire les cordes vocales. Je cru qu'on allait s'en sortir, lorsque le sol se déroba sous nos pieds. En atterrissant j'entendit un craquement sonore suivit d'un cri de douleur aiguë.

- Rogue ça va ? M'inquiétais je

- Ma...jambe je crois... jcrois qu'elle est cassée

J'observais l'étendu des dégâts, en effet elle était cassée, l'os était sortit, il devait souffrir le martyr, bordel on était dans le pétrin, certes on y voyait, mais l'endroit était étrange on aurait dit un vieux puits, il était étroit en m'asseyant dos contre le mur, mes pieds auraient touché le mur d'en face, il devait être haut de quatre mètres , un peu plus haut se trouvait une grille, au dessus d'elle encore deux mètres de puits, et sans doute la terre ferme, chose étrange, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'endroit d'ou on était venu comme si on était tombé directement dans le puits mais c'était impossible, il faisait nuit et là le soleil nous tombait dessus. J'y réfléchirait plus tard là il y avait plus urgent, je déchirais un morceau de ma tunique et l'enroulai autour de la jambe de mon ami qui était sur le point de s'évanouir de douleur.

- Ou est ce qu'on est ? me demanda t'il

- Je ne sais pas on dirait un puits, il y à une grille qui bloque l'entrée en haut, et y a deux canalisations qui ne doivent plus fonctionner depuis longtemps.

Je voulu me mettre en dragon force pour rendre mes ongles indestructibles et détruire le mur, mais j'en fut incapable. Je réitérai l'expérience sans succès.

- Rogue est ce que tu peut essayer d'utiliser ta magie ?

Il sembla surpris par ma demande tenta quelque chose, sans succès

- Qu'est ce que...

- On ne peut plus utiliser nos pouvoirs

- Bien, très bien monsieur Eucliffe je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi malin

La voix venait d'en haut, en levant la tête nous pûmes constater que notre commanditaire se trouvait au dessus de la grille et nous toisait d'un regard méprisant.

- Vous faites moins les fiers mes chers petits, je suis sure que vous ne me reconnaissez même pas

- Des rats comme toi on en à croisé des tas dit Rogue

- Très amusant répondit Eren, ton courage ne te servira à rien, j'avais lancé un pari pour savoir lequel de vous deux crèverai en premier mais vu ton état Cheney, il est clair que tu est l'heureux gagnant.

- Ta gueule lançai je

- Bien je tenais quand même à ce que vous sachiez qui est l'homme qui à réussi à vous enfermer. Il y à trois ans, vous avez démantelez mon commerce d'esclaves, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes en prison, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais alors pour continuer à vivre je me suis fixer comme objectif de vous tuer

- C'est bien une raison de débile lui dis je

- Ouais et ça s'est déjà vu, c'est démodé continua Rogue apparemment décidé à pas se laisser faire malgré la douleur qui lui défigurai le visage.

- Désolé mes chers petits dragons dit Eren, mais je dois vous laisser je viendrai chercher vos cadavres tout à l'heure.

Il partit en riant comme si il vivait la plus belle journée de sa vie, ce qui semblait être le cas. D'un coup de l'eau se mit à sortir des canalisations.

- Non non non c'est une blague paniqua Rogue

- Calme toi ça va aller tentai je de le rassurer

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, on était vraiment dans le pétrin, je comprenais maintenant ce dont parlait Eren avec son pari, si l'eau continuait à monter on se noierait sans aucun doute, Rogue ne pouvant ni se lever ni nager il mourrait avant moi. Le pire c'était que Rogue avait une peur bleue de l'eau il avait failli se noyer en étant plus jeune et il faisait souvent des cauchemars ou il se perdait dans des abysses aquatiques. Je me rendais compte qu'on allait mourir, mais je refusais de mourir en étant fâché avec mon meilleur ami. Je voyait à ses yeux que la terreur l'envahissait, il était secoué de spasme de peur et de douleur. Une vague de colère m'envahit et je me jetai violemment contre le mur, comme si ma force pouvait le faire céder, je ne t'entendais rien de plus que le sang qui battait dans mes veines, je continuai de donner des coups d'épaules,l'eau ténébreuse montait comme si les abysses eux mêmes venaient nous recouvrir de leur aura sombre et démoniaque, elle montait sans se presser nous laissant tout le temps d'avoir peur et de voir la mort arrivait. C'est ainsi que nous allions mourir dans ce puits sombre et étroit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit plus tôt, je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, paralysé lui aussi par la peur de l'inconnue qu'était la mort. Pardonne moi fut tout ce que je réussit à lui dire, il me regarda un peu ahuri

- Oui pardonne moi d'être un abruti, pardonne moi de pas être capable de te sauver, d'être incapable de voir un piège aussi énorme

Je donnai de nouveau coup dans le mur avec tout la violence dont j'étais capable, le mur ne bougea pas d'un pouce et je continuai à me fracasser l'épaule dessus jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom.

- STING ! Sting ! hurlait Rogue, complètement tremblant.

Je lui avait fait encore plus peur, que l'eau apparemment, je m'approchai de lui et lui attrapa le visage.

- Rogue regarde moi on à un peu de temps on peut trouver une solution mais avant je veux que tu me déballe tout ce que t'as à me dire même si c'est en mal, je veux pas mourir sans savoir

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment me dit il entre deux respirations saccadées

L'eau montait vraiment vite, elle lui arrivait déjà au cou, je l'attrapai par la taille et le soulevé le plus délicatement possible, il poussa un cri qui me déchira le cœur mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je le tenais fermement en nous appuyant contre la paroi. Je lui permettrait de vivre quelques minutes de plus si je le pouvais.

- Je suis désolé me dit il j'arrive pas à croire que je sois devenu un tel fardeau

- Dit pas ça ça aurait pu m'arriver

- Je parle pas seulement de ma jambe, j'ai bien vu que cette semaine à pas été facile

Il poussa un nouveau cri de douleur.

- N'essaie pas de poser ta jambe appuie toi sur moi, continue tes explications

- Nom de Dieu Sting l'eau monte, elle monte beaucoup trop vite

- Calme toi, regarde moi

L'eau nous arrivait à la taille désormais, dans mon esprit il ne nous rester plus que quelques minutes à vivre une demi heure à tout cassé. Je regardais Rogue, il était vraiment pâle.

- Ok me dit il je vais tout dire, quand j'ai parlé de toi à Rufus j'étais en colère mais c'était pas contre toi, j'essayai de rejeter la faute sur toi mais c'est à moi que j'en voulais, si t'était rester quelques minutes de plus t'aurai entendu que je lui disait que je...

- Rogue ! Rogue ! non me fait pas ça t'évanoui pas maintenant me laisse pas tout seul t'entends !

Sa tête tombait vers l'arrière je lui aspergé le visage d'eau, il reprit un peu connaissance.

- Je t'aime

- Quoi !? Bordel t'est entrain de perdre la tête, tu divague complètement

- Je t'assure que non, je souffre mais j'ai encore tout mes moyens, je t'aime c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu prendre mes distances je voulais pas que tu le remarque, je voulais pas que tu le sache mais cette peur que tu l'apprenne à finit par se transformer en colère et j'en voulais à la terre entière d'être différent

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je n'aurai jamais cru cela venant de lui, j'ai passé la semaine à croire qu'il me haïssait alors que c'était le contraire, qu'est ce que j'étais censé lui répondre, c'est vrai quoi je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la question, je ne voyais pas de raison de me la poser. Certes je l'aimais beaucoup, j'avais besoin qu'il soit là pour être heureux, j'aimais passait du temps avec lui, l'embêtait.

- Si j'avais su ça la semaine dernière j'aurai réfléchi longuement, j'aurai ressassé mes souvenirs pour voir si j'y trouverai la réponse, mais là je n'avais que quelques minutes, on ne serait ensemble que pour quelques minutes, devais je lui dire que je n'en savais rien ou lui faire plaisir pour le temps qu'il nous restaient. Il me coupa de mes pensées.

- Tu devrais me lâcher

- T'est malade tu tiendras jamais debout avec ta jambe

- Je sais mais regarde la vérité en face, l'eau va monter jusqu'à la grille, tu peut nager jusqu'à elle si quelqu'un passe t'as une chance d'être sauvé alors que si tu me tiens on va se noyer

- Si tu crois que je vais regarder mon meilleur ami se noyé, tu te goure alors tu t'accroche à moi et t'arrête de dire des conneries

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu que l'eau était arrivé à notre cou, elle était froide, très froide, mon bras s'engourdissait, j'attrapais Rogue de mon autre bras pour le maintenir du mieux que je put, je lâchais un cri de douleur j'avais oublié que cette épaule avait été blesser un peu plus tôt et le poids de Rogue tirait sur la blessure, je respirai un grand coup et le reprit avec mon autre bras. L'eau monta encore, je n'avais plus pied, je devais utiliser toute mes forces pour tenir Rogue d'un bras et battre des jambes pour nous maintenir en surface. J'avais beau me douter du dénouement funeste qui nous attendait, un mouvement de panique me prit et je me mis à hurler.

- OHÉ ! Y'a quelqu'un je vous en supplie à l'aide !

Rogue regardait l'eau et je le sentit tourner de l'oeil, je le secouer en lui criant dessus qu'il avait pas intérêt à me laisser mourir seul

- Je suis désolé me dit il l'eau n'a jamais été mon amie

- Je sais je sais excuse moi de t'avoir crié dessus, reste éveillé s'il te plait

On approchait dangereusement de la grille et par conséquent de notre dernière bouffée d'air, je réussit à l'atteindre du bras, ce qui me permit de relâcher mes jambes, Rogue s'y était accroché lui aussi, permettant à mon bras de supporter moins de charge.

- Si t'avais une dernière volonté lui demandais je se serait quoi

- Que tu m'embrasse

Sa réponse me prit un peu au dépourvu mais si il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, je m'approchai de lui, il rougit apparemment surpris que j'accepte. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure j'entrouvrit la bouche et il fit glisser sa langue autour de la mienne. Un ballet débuta, mais sa douleur à la jambe le tirailla à nouveau et il rompit le baiser. L'eau n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètres de la grille nous passions notre bouche à travers elle pour récupérer le peu d'oxygène possible, bien que cela soit inutile ce fut un simple réflexe de notre corps, l'instinct de survie. Rogue m'attrapa la main et me dit

- Je te remercie pour les années qu'on à passés ensemble, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'on est devenus amis

- Moi aussi je te remercie d'avoir aimé quelqu'un comme moi

Il me sourit et je décidai de l'embrassai une dernière fois avant que la grande faucheuse ne vienne chercher mon âme, une chaleur immense envahit mon corps, et l'eau nous submergea complètement, une minute plus tard je sombrai dans le néant.

- Réveille toi ! Allez bordel ! Réveille toi !

J'entendis une vois au loin, je pensais que la mort serait calme alors pourquoi tout ce vacarme, et puis j'étais censé ne plus rien ressentir alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'on me martelait le cœur à cœur de marteau. Je fut pris d'une étrange sensation comme si mon âme était réimplanté de force dans mon corps. Je pris une profonde inspiration et recrachai un flot d'eau en toussant bruyamment et en respirant mal.

- Il est en vie, Dieu merci soupira Erza

C'est donc elle qui m'avait taper dessus, j'eus un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, j'étais un peu perdu, Lector se jeta sur moi en pleurant, je respirait lentement en essayant de reprendre mes esprits, Erza Scarlett était a côté de moi, visiblement fatigué, un peu plus loin se tenait Juvia Lockster qui pleurait en tenant dans ses bras Frosch qui pleurait aussi, j'eus peur de comprendre, je déplaçai mon regard sur la droite, un drap blanc, recouvrai un corps. Non c'est impossible, non je m'approchais du corps en rampant incapable de me relever. Je soulevai le tissu pour découvrir le visage de mon ami, pale comme la mort.

- ROGUE ! Non c'est pas possible, pas possible, non reviens lui dis je, déconne pas

Pris d'un élan de rage je frappai voilement du poing contre sa poitrine.

- REVIENS ABRUTI, ALLEZ

Je frappai si fort que je dut lui casser plusieurs côtes, j'entendis Juvia poussai un hoquet de peur, elle devait certainement cacher cette vision à l'exceed grenouille, Erza tenta de m'arrêter mais je la repoussai, et continuai à frapper en lui ordonnant de revenir. Une minute après alors que les larmes me brouillaient la vue à tel point que je ne savais plus si c'était bien son cœur que je frappai, on entendit une inspiration profonde suivit d'une quinte de toux violente, je mit Rogue sur le dos pour qu'il puisse recracher l'eau qu'il avait sous les poumons, mais pris d'un tournis je m'évanouis aussitôt.

Je me réveillais trois jours plus tard, complètement sonné, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un étrange rêve, je tournai la tête Juvia était là

- Oh mon Dieu ou est Rogue m'inquiétais je

- Chut me dit elle doucement tout va bien, Rogue est à côté, il s'est réveillé il y à quelques heures, il est guéri juste un peu sous le choc

- Merci répondis je simplement, comment avais vous su pour nous

- Vos exceeds ont contacté toute les guildes par Lacrima en expliquant qu'ils vous étiez arrivé quelque chose Erza et Juvia était dans la ville d'à côté, le maitre nous as expliqué et nous sommes partit le plus vite possible, Lector et Frosch sont venus à notre rencontre et nous ont amené à l'endroit ou vous étiez, sans eux nous ne serions pas arrivé à temps. Nous vous avons ramené à Sabertooth.

Je souris en entendant cela, je caressai mon exceed qui dormait au bout de mon lit et me promit de le féliciter comme il le méritait. Je me levai, remerciais une nouvelle fois la mage d'eau et sortit prendre l'air, Rogue était sur le perron et regardait le soleil. Je ne put m'empêcher de le pendre dans mes bras, il fut surprit mais me rendit mon étreinte, rien que d'entendre son cœur battre, me fit un bien fou, je laissai quelques larmes coulaient, puis quand je me fut calmé je lui dit.

- Tu sais que tu m'as foutu la trouille espèce de crétin

- Désolé, c'était pas intentionnel

Je respirai un grand coup, content d'être en vie, heureux qu'il soit en vie, jusqu'à ce que je me rendent compte que j'oubliais quelque chose d'important.

- Et Eren, ou est il ?

Erza s'est occupé de lui, ne t'en fais pas il n'y à plus aucun risque maintenant

- Ok je suis soulagé, toi et moi on doit parler

- T'en fais pas je sais bien que tu m'as embrassé, parce que t'as cru que...

Ce qui était chiant avec Rogue c'est que soit il parlé pas assez soit il parlait trop, je l'embrassai pour le faire taire et cela marcha, parce qu'il me fixa avec ses yeux de merlan frits sans oser ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

- Je t'ai embrassé sans savoir ce que je ressentait pour toi lui dis je mais j'ai compris quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu que ce que je ressentais était fort alors on pourrai peut être essayait de sortir ensemble et voir ce que ça donne

Il me fit un magnifique sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Je sus ce jour là que jamais je ne le laisserai partir que jamais plus je ne prendrai le risque de le perdre, parce qu'il était celui qui me donnait la force de me battre, celui qui ne m'abandonnerait jamais aux mains de l'ennemi. Je ne lui dit rien sur le moment laissant le temps lui faire comprendre, l'importance qu'il avait à mes yeux.

Le destin est étrange, il à fallut que je passe les portes de la mort et que j'en revienne pour comprendre que la vie est importante et surtout trop courte pour la laisser se ternir par des disputes inutiles.

* Perceval dirait que c'est pas faux

** Ils ont bon goût non ?

*** Désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est ce qui m'est venue à l'esprit la première fois que j'ai vu Rufus

**** Hommage aux jumeaux Weasley

***** J'étais sure que c'était une sal*** (les fans de Naheulbeuk comprendront)


End file.
